happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Halloween Special (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Happy Feet: The Halloween Special by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Rise of Cork". Plot (Back in Penguin-Land, emperor penguins are returning home, holding pumpkins into the food spot) *Bouncer: Noah, i found these strange fruits from the water eariler today. *Alfie: They look good, but how do they taste? *Stan: Any idea? *Noah: These are pumpkins. You don't eat them, you design them like a ice sculpture. *Stan: Woah. Art was a ice sculpture master before. *Noah: Yep. He was the legend before he moved to a university to become a art teacher. *Bouncer: Wow, he must be a legend. *Alfie: I knew it. *Bouncer: That's good of him. *Noah: Yeah. Good old times. *Mumble: Hey Noah. *Noah: Mumble HappyFeet, i have warned you. *Mumble: What did i do? *Noah: *laugh* Nothing. I'm just putting your leg. *Mumble: We don't have legs. *Noah: I know. Skuas have legs. What could possibly go wrong? *Mumble: A seal? *Noah: Nope. Are you ready for the halloween party? *Mumble: Yes, i am ready. *Noah: I am sure about this. Pack everything up. We are going to have a blast tonight. (Back at Cork's underground lair) *Cork: Think, think, think. What should i do? *Vikram: Destroy the core? *Cork: No. I am thinking of a plan to get out of this tunnel. *Regina: Do you have any idea? *Nimgus: Yeah, Nimgus want to know. *Cork: Silence! If we can find our way out of this cave, the Dark Fish is our only chance. *Vikram: Yes. He's the only chance to get us out. *Cork: After all these years, we don't have to be hot and starved on this blasted cave ever again. *Vikram: Once and for all, i can go get my revenge on Esequiel. *Cork: Cool. Dark Fish, we have a idea. *Dark Fish: Yes, you ask me. *Cork: By night time, we will get out of this icehole and take over all of Antarctica. *Dark Fish: Good idea. I love the sound of that. *Cork: This is going to be amazing. *Dark Fish: Earth will be ours, the rest of the world will servent on us. *Nimgus: Smash smash smash! *Vikram: The first thing we should do is kill Esequiel the Tickle Inventor. *Dark Fish: Sure thing. Let's find that annoying penguin right now in my senses. (Outside in Snowy Plains) *Chinstrap #1: Have you seen any fish around? *Chinstrap #2: No. No sign of fish around in the lakes. *Chinstrap #3: Meh, i don't see one around here. *Chinstrap #4: I'm going to grab myself a squid. *Chinstrap #2: Me too. *Chinstrap #3: Me three. (With Mumble's group) *Erik: So daddy, is this where the Halloween party is suppose to be held? *Mumble: Yes. You are right son. *Atticus: Whoa, it's being all set up. *Mumble: Ooh, pumpkins. Scary. *Atticus: Pumpkins are scary man. *Mumble: I know. Every year, people bring pumpkins to sculpture them. *Erik: I know. *Mumble: Such good sculpturers out there. *Atticus: Uh huh. They're the bomb. *Mumble: Mind as well check on the Amigos, Carmen and Lovelace? *Erik: Oh sure. *Atticus: Let's go. *Mumble: Okie dokie. (At Adelie-Land, many penguins out there are carrying pumpkins are placing them on the snow) *Adelie #1: Here the pumpkins. *Adelie #2: Take it from here. *Adelie #3: Get ready for the Halloween party. *Lovelace: Ho ho ho. Good morning everyone. *Adelie #4: Good morning Lovelace. *Lovelace: Good morning my friends. I hope you're having a good day. *Little #1: Looking good. *Little #2: Ho ho ho. *Lovelace: Oh yeah. *Little #3: Jackpot. *Magellanic #1: Yo, what's going on? *Magellanic #2: Good. *Mumble: Hey Lovelace. *Lovelace: Mumble, my man. *Mumble: Hey, looking sharp. *Lovelace: My boy. *Mumble: My man. *Erik: Hi. *Lovelace: Erik? *Erik: Lovelace. *Lovelace: Ah, Erik. My cute little fluff ball. *Erik: I know you're alway here to see me. *Lovelace: One nation Erik. One nation. *Erik: Yay. *Lovelace: That's more like it. *Erik: Boom! *Lovelace: Alright, do whatever you have to. *Mumble: You're so darn funk. *Lovelace: Any questions you wanna ask? MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Happy Feet: The Halloween Special (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Holiday Stories Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions